singkat
by LovelyMina
Summary: Dikala hujan, berdua dan satu payung. Tidak disangka-sangka malam biasa ini ternyata membawa sebuah cerita singkat yang sepertinya tidak akan dilupakan oleh keduanya./AU/One Shoot/


Disclamer: J. K. Rowling

By: LovelyMina

Warning: AU/OOC/Typo(s)/Dll...

Don't like don't read

.

.

SINGKAT

* * *

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin pulang bareng?" Tanya seorang pria berambut hitam kepada sahabat perempuanya sejak kecil. Yang ditanyai malah mengangguk pelan

"Lagipula aku sedang ingin jalan-jalan sebentar," jawab perempuan tersebut

"Yasudah, aku pulang bareng Harry saja kalau begitu, ok Harry?" Tanya Ron kepada si pria berambut hitam

"Iya, kami berdua duluan Hermione," ucap Harry masuk kedalam mobil dan diikuti oleh Ron

Jalanan London masih terasa begitu ramai karna saat ini adalah jam pulang kantor, banyak yang naik kendaraan atau yang memilih jalan seperti perempuan berambut coklat ikal yang sedang berjalan pelan di trotoar ia ingin menikmati angin malam sebentar.

Padahal saat ini angin bertiup cukup kencang maklum saat ini adalah musim gugur dan baru beberapa menit tadi hujan berhenti tidak tampak satupun bintang di langit begitu juga dengan bulan yang biasanya menghiasi langit malam yang gelap.

Hermione berhenti sebentar, masuk kedalam sebuah café langganannya yang masih buka saat ini, seorang pelayan seperti biasa mengangguk singkat saking ingatnya pesanan si gadis muda yang baru beberapa bulan kerja di salah satu perusahaan berkat kedua sahabatnya yang merekomendasikan dirinya di tempat baru tersebut.

Aroma teh menyeruak dari cangkir putih yang kini berada di hadapan Hermione dengan segera ia menghirup teh tersebut rasa hangat dan manis memasuki indra pengecapan Hermione, Hermione menghela nafas lega rasanya tenang sehabis meminum teh.

_Ting_

Suara lonceng yang selalu berdering saat ada orang yang masuk kedalam kini berbunyi, dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang masuk segera memesan dan mencari tempat duduk.

"Permisi," ucap pemuda tersebut membuat Hermione menahan nafas karena kaget

"Malfoy?!" ucap Hermione tidak percaya, sedang yang di hadapanya hanya bisa mengangkat alis

'Uhuk' Draco tersedak langsung menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan "Kau kenapa Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione yang tadi sempat menahan tawa melihat Draco tersedak

"Ini semua kan karena kau Granger,"

"Karena tatapan tidak percaya dan Waw mu itu," lanjut Draco

Mereka meminum pesanan mereka sampai habis "Aku pergi dulu, kau sudah habis juga?" Tanya Hermione, Draco mengangguk

Hermione berjalan menuju pintu saat dibuka Hujan turun dengan deras, Hermione mendesah kesal ia melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkari tangan kirinya, Hermione memaikan tangannya karna kesal

"Tidak bisa pulang Granger?" Tanya Draco menyelip tubuh Hermione yang terbilang agak kurus aka langsing

"Kau lihat sendiri Malf" Hermione tidak melanjutkan ucapanya sebab, Draco sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan jahil ia melirik kearah tanganya yang sedang membuka sebuah payung berwarna abu-abu.

"Aku duluan Granger," ucap Draco segera berjalan sambil memegang payung, Hermione berdecih pelan

"Jangan lama-lama Granger, nanti aku keburu jauh nih!" teriak Draco sambil mengangkat sebentar payung yang ia pegang, Hermione tersenyum senang segera berlari mensejajari langkah Draco

"Trims Malfoy," ucap Hermione pelan Draco mengangguk singkat, "Kenapa kita lewat sini?" Tanya Hermione sambil memandang ke arah Draco

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya suka," jawab Draco, mereka malah melewati jalanan taman bukan jalanan yang dekat dengan jalan raya.

Beberapa menit hanya suara rintik yang menemani langkah kaki mereka keduanya tidak saling menemukan sebuah topic yang pas untuk mereka

"Apa tidak pegal?" Tanya Hermione memecah kebisuan yang sejak tadi terjadi diantara mereka

"Biasa saja, Oh ya selamat untukmu ku dengar kau masuk ke salah satu perusahaan," ucap Draco, Hermione mengangguk kaku

"Padahal ku kira kau akan berkerja di rumah sakit, mengingat semua latar belakangmu Granger," ungkap Draco, Hermione mengangguk mengerti

"Aku tau, aku juga berpikiran seperti itu lagipula aku sedang menimbang-nimbang beberapa keputusan," kini giliran Hermione yang mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranya

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan cepat hingga "Kita duduk di sana dulu Malfoy," ucap Hermione nafasnya begitu sesak padahal saat ini sudah tidak terlalu dingin, Draco mengangguk setuju.

Mereka berdua duduk disebuah bangku kayu yang kosong, Hermione segera mencoba mengatur nafasnya dengan sebaik mungkin sedang Draco terus memperhatikan Hermione sambil sesekali memberi Hermione arahan.

"Kau masih sering sesak seperti ini Granger? tarik" Tanya Draco, Hermione mengangguk pelan sambil mulai menarik nafas perlahan

"Masih sama seperti saat di sekolah dulu," ungkap Hermione, Draco memandangnya tajam sedang Hermione cuek saja malas untuk merespon pandangan Draco yang terkesan agak menyebalkan

"Ingat sekolah dulu, aku jadi ingat saat semua anak mengeluarkan pendapat mereka, semua anak bilang kau akan menjadi seorang foto model yang terkenal," "Dan ternyata tidak" potong Draco dengan cepat, Hermione cemberut mendengarnya

"Jangan potong ucapanku Malfoy!" ucap Hermione "Malas, sesekali memotong dan menimpali ucapan orang itu asyik tau," ucap Draco sambil mencoba merenggangkan otot yang terasa kakuk di badanya saat ini

"Dan kau, semua anak berpendapat kau akan menjadi seorang guru sejarah yang sama membosankan bahkan lebih cerewet daripada Professor. Binns di kelas," ucap Draco dengan senang karna mulai suka topic yang mulai mereka bicarakan

"Dan aku juga tidak mau jadi guru, lalu Harry semua berpendapat bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang stiker di salah satu tim sepak bola terkenal," ujar Hermione

"Dan ternyata tidak lagi, Potter lebih memilih kerja kantoran seperti kita rupanya ah tidak seperti sahabat Weasley kalian," ucap Draco, Hermione mengangguk

"Ron sejak dulu sudah ingin jadi perkerja kantoran dan Harry juga berminat sekalian akan mengurus Potter Corporation sepertinya nanti," ucap Hermione menjelaskan.

Mereka berdua kembali bangun dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, hujan sudah tidak sederas tadi tapi Draco tetap memayungi mereka berdua, di sepanjang jalan taman tidak terlihat siapapun hening mendominasi bersama dengan suara rintik hujan, sebenarnya banyak yang ingin mereka saling utarakan tapi tidak tau harus memulai dengan bagaimana.

"Dimana rumah mu Granger?" Tanya Draco saat mereka sudah di tepi jalan raya, Hermione memutar bola matanya seperti biasa

"Ku kira kau tau letak rumah ku Malfoy," ucap Hermione dengan heran "Hanya _Feeling_ saja, toh kau juga tidak protes tadi," ucap Draco, Hermione hanya bisa mengangguk saja

"Kau yakin tidak mau mampir? Sekedar sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas jasa mu," ucap Hermione, mereka berdua berdiri di depan pintu rumah Hermione

"Jasa apa? Huh, kau kira aku jasa ojek payung begitu?" Hermione malah nyengir mendengarnya, Draco berjalan menjauh lalu berteriak

"Tidak perlu, kau hanya harus menemaniku makan siang besok Hermione, sampai jumpa di kantor!" teriak malfoy sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu melambaikan tangan, sedang Hermione melongo di buatnya

Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan adega miliknya dan…

Meeting jam 10 pagi dengan Malfoy Corporation

Hermione menepuk keningnya 'Apa ini sebuah ajakan makan siang?' pikirnya bingung

Sedang di tempat lain

Draco hanya bisa tersenyum senang berjalan kaki pulang menuju apartemenya ia tersenyum melihat sebuah foto yang menjadi wallpaper _handphone_ miliknya sejak dulu tidak pernah ia ubah, seorang gadis manis sedang tersenyum di bawah pohon brich dengan memakai seragam sekolah, foto Hermione Granger.

Walaupun pertemuan tadi sangat singkat baginya tapi bagi Draco itu adalah langkah awal untuk membuat Hermione granger menjadi kekasihnya kelak, karna bagaimana pun cinta pertama Draco hingga saat ini belum pudar cintanya terhadap Hermione Granger.

=SELESAI

* * *

Review kalian berarti untukku :)

.

.

LovelyMina


End file.
